


A Survivor's Guilt

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guilt, Hurt Percy Weasley, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: After the war, Percy struggles to find his place.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: WeasleyJumpers' Self-posting Fest





	A Survivor's Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to starrnobella for looking this over. Also thank you to gaeilgerua for the following prompt: Percy after the war. Enjoy this bit of angst. xoxo
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“I figured I’d find you here.” 

Percy’s hands clenched into fists at his side. He had been hoping to have a little bit longer before she realised he was gone. Of course, he shouldn’t be surprised. He could hear her approaching. 

She placed her hand on his shoulder. “Percy,” she said softly.

Turning, Percy met Hermione’s gaze. He saw that her eyes were red, and he knew that she had been crying. He pressed his lips together, resisting the urge to cry himself. He had already shed more tears than he cared to admit over Fred’s grave. Taking her hand, he pulled her into his arms.

Hermione sagged against Percy, her arms going around his waist. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming here?” she mumbled against his chest.

Percy tightened his grip on her before taking a deep breath. “I… I wanted to apologise to him.” 

“Percy,” Hermione said quietly.

He couldn’t stand the look in her eyes. Looking at the grave, his chest ached. “Sometimes I wish I was the one who had died,” he admitted quietly. “It should have been me.”

“No,” Hermione said softly but firmly. “What happened wasn’t your fault… And Fred wouldn’t want you to think that.”

“But everyone would be happier if I had died instead.” He turned to Hermione, feeling the tears pool in the corners of his eyes. “Hermione, I treated my family like shite… absolute shite. To think what I’ve done… How I’ve betrayed them…” He clenched his hands once more. “I should be the one that’s dead.”

Hermione placed her hand on his arm. “Percy, no one holds that against you,” she huffed. “Well, maybe Ron, but he’s always been a bit hot-headed. My point is, though, that your family has forgiven you, Perce, you just need to forgive yourself.”

He heard her words, but part of him didn’t believe her. How could his family forgive him? How could his father? His mother? How could either of them stand to look at him? When his family needed him most, he had ignored them.

“You were there when it mattered,” Hermione said softly. “You helped us escape the Ministry.”

His eyes widened. “How did you know?”

“I just knew you were the one to cause the chaos that occurred as we were trying to leave.”

“I couldn’t let you get caught.”

“And you came to Hogwarts,” Hermione said. “You fought by the Order’s side, and that’s what matters.” She smiled up at him. “That’s the moment I realised I loved you, too.” 

Percy took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. “Sorry I made you wait for me to get my head out of my arse.” After the dust had settled, Percy had discovered that Hermione had feelings for him. It had been a whirlwind romance at first, and he had been worried that as the dust of the war settled, she would change her mind, but she hadn’t. To his utter delight, she was still by his side. 

“You should head to the Burrow,” Percy said, swallowing. “I just need a little longer.” Glancing at Fred’s grave, he could feel the guilt start to pull at him.

Hermione peered up at him, her brown eyes wide. “Percy, you don’t have to do this alone.” When he opened his mouth to respond, she shook her head and cut him off. “I love you, and I’m here for you. You don’t have to wear this burden alone, Perce.”

Percy swallowed the lump in his throat. “How can I be strong for you when I can’t even hold myself together?” he asked, his voice cracking. 

“You don’t have to be strong for me, you silly man,” Hermione chided him. She kissed him briefly. “Percy, we’re doing this together… that means that no matter what, I’m here. To cry… to grieve… to be angry....” she paused, “whatever it is, I’m here.” 

“I don’t deserve you,” he muttered softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her curls. 

“I’m exactly what you need,” she responded quietly, lacing her hand with his before pulling him away from Fred’s grave. “Come on; your Mum is waiting for us.”


End file.
